


科学催乳的实用性操作

by pick_r



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	科学催乳的实用性操作

剪裁得体熨烫平整的西装是最能凸显男性魅力的，为了参加某活动，四人初次尝试了西装正装。服装师小c正细心的抹平衬衫的折角，给岳岳套上马甲。灵巧的手指摆弄着前襟，不小心擦过胸口，却引得人身子一抖。他这才注意到，岳明辉的脸颊和耳尖都泛着不自然的粉红色，水润的下唇被小巧的虎牙叼住，轻蹙着眉，含着水光的眼睛半眯着。

见状小c直接红了脸，慌忙的放下了在他胸前整理衣服的手，诶，自己明明什么都没做嘛！干嘛这么紧张。不过，作为资深服装师，从专业的角度看，他觉得最近老岳的胸围确实涨得厉害，嗯，应该是举铁的功劳！

小c对情况无知无觉，旁边的三个弟弟却看在了心里。卜凡挑起半边眉毛看向木子洋，木子洋轻笑着拍了拍小弟的肩膀，身为同事的默契，今晚估计要一起加班了，是没有奖金的那种。

岳明辉缩着肩膀坐在休息室的沙发里，西装外套被他脱掉搭在了椅背上。今早起来就觉得身体怪怪的，觉得很燥热，手脚酸软，还冒着虚汗，尤其是胸部鼓胀得难受，还夹杂着一些隐隐的痒麻感。

马甲确实有束身修形的效果，但勒着胸部实在不舒服。他解了扣子，脱开了马甲的束缚，深深的舒了口气。但还是不够，胀痛感带着异样的搔痒感依旧折磨着他。他睁开眼，确认空荡荡的休息室只有他一人，便将身子靠进沙发里，纤长的手指移到了领口，几下便解开了衬衫大半，露出了微微隆起的胸脯，和肿大的乳头。

饱胀挺立的乳尖已经有了裂口，在空气中颤抖着，他的手指攀上胸口，轻轻揉搓几把，乳尖竟然分泌出点点晶莹的汁水！但胸前的肿胀依旧没有缓解，他不禁两只手都抚上了上去，轻轻的揉捏起来。呻吟全被压抑在喉咙里，流泻出来的只有舒服的叹息。

岳明辉皱起眉，自己变成这样完全要怪那几个兔崽子！他们不知道从哪儿看到了一种空孕期催乳的药剂，据说吃过后可以非孕期产乳，就算是男人服药一个疗程后也可以。学术派的队长自然不信这个，木子洋却深信不疑，一定要和他打赌。岳明辉当然机警的发现这个是弟弟的圈套，断然拒绝，奈何怎么也敌不过三个弟弟的纠缠，最后硬是被弟弟们按着把小小的胶囊送进了他嘴里。

岳明辉不想承认，自己现在的状态是涨奶期，他毫无章法的揉捏胸部并不能解决问题，他需要人…把奶弄出来。正想着，他睁开眼就看到三个弟弟正站在门口，似乎观察他好一会了。木子洋手里还拿着一个类似于奶瓶的器具，笑着开口道

“哥哥，是不是难受呢，来让我们帮你弄弄就好了。”

想到接下来的事，岳明辉腾得红了脸，他闭了闭眼，行吧，这帮小兔崽子就等着这会呢吧……

岳明辉的马甲也被扒了下来仍在一边，衬衫的扣子全部被打开，异常肿胀的胸部完全暴露出来。白皙的胸口只是比原来稍显鼓胀，娇艳挺立的乳头有原来的两倍大，只是十几天的药量就让哥哥的身体发生如此变化。小弟好奇的蹲在他身前伸出手，戳了戳变得柔软的胸部，引得岳明辉一阵颤抖。

“妈妈，你的胸变得又软又敏感，之前我捏你的胸你都没反应呢！”

说着不顾岳明辉的躲闪，直接捏上了圆鼓鼓的乳头，只是轻轻捻动，就有点点半透明的液体渗了出来，顺着乳尖滑落下去。灵超愣了一下，竟不自觉的俯下身，伸出柔软的小舌滑过胸前的挺立，如愿得道一声轻细的嘤咛，接着他便张开口将乳头整个含进去。

“啊～”

岳明辉的脑子烧得发晕，一边的乳头被含在最小的弟弟嘴里，柔软的嘴唇抵在胸膛上反复吮吸，灵舌卷住乳头，异样的快感直冲脑顶，他挺了挺胸膛，想把更多送过去，原本想要推拒的手也软了下来，搭在了弟弟的肩膀上。

灵超却皱起了眉，他卖力的舔弄，却没有再吸到一滴乳汁！他口上加了几道，圆润的乳头被吸的吱吱作响，牙齿也磨上了肉粒。乳头被大力的扯弄，身下的人发出了吃痛的抽气声，手轻轻抚上了小弟后脑的软发。

“小弟，轻…轻点儿。”

卜凡出手搂住了灵超的肩膀，将他整个人拎了起来。木子洋扬起手里的东西，笑着道

“小弟，你这样不行的，方法不对。”

说着他拿出手里的器具，像是一个带着漏斗的奶瓶，外面还连着一个电子的控制板。卜凡和灵超直直的看着他把漏斗形的透明罩端端正正的附在了哥哥一侧的胸口。

“这个东西就叫吸奶器，是专门用来榨乳的，这个是控制板，有1～9个档位，可以不同程度的吸出乳汁。那下面我给你做个正确示范，看好了啊！”

在两个弟弟惊叹的目光中，木子洋直接把档位推到5。真空原理的吸力很大，岳明辉一边的胸口的乳肉大半被抽了漏斗里，像鼓起的小山包，乳头更是被扯了起来，直直的立着。

“唔，洋洋，疼……”

 

岳明辉咬着牙额头上渗着薄汗，手指攥紧了身边不知是哪个弟弟的衣角，不安的双腿想要蹬动，直接被卜凡一条腿压住。疼，是真的太疼了，毕竟是男人，胸部即使再发达，女人用的吸奶器对他来说还是非常勉强的。他敏感的乳头几乎要被扯到瓶口，随着机器有节奏的一吸一放的碾压，只是颤抖着滴出几滴半透明的液体，顺着瓶子口流入小小的奶瓶，只能覆住瓶底。

尝试失败，木子洋皱起了眉头也没了办法，“用药一个周期了，只出来这么一点，你这个奶牛很一般啊！”

灵超站在一边，心疼的摸摸岳明辉的额头的细汗，看向一直默不作声的卜凡，“凡哥，要不算了，岳妈妈很疼的样子，是不是药还没吃够量？”

卜凡上前关掉开关，被吸得肿起来一块儿的胸部终于得到解脱，岳明辉因为疼痛紧绷的身体也放松下来。吸过的乳头被扯得比另一侧又涨大了一圈，鲜红欲滴，顶端还带着些晶莹的液体，看得三人喉头艰难的滚动了几下。

卜凡伸出手，粗鲁的揉上柔软的胸部，又弹了一下乳头，果然又有几滴蜜汁溢了出来。这确实是涨奶的征兆，至于为什么没有出乳，他看向难耐的扭动着身子的岳明辉，翘起了嘴角，心里又了计较。

“哥哥这是第一次，难免紧张，咱们得让哥哥放松下来，得让哥哥舒服了，懂不？”

三人的默契就是不等岳明辉反应过来，就把人放倒在短沙发上，上半身被撑在沙发扶手上探了出去，裤子也被全部退了下来，修长的腿垂在另一侧的扶手上。岳明辉刚想开口说话，木子洋的两支手指便插进了他的嘴里，夹住了他柔软的舌头，在口腔里翻搅。

“呜呜呜～”

岳明辉不想咬到他，配合的微张着嘴，津液顺着合不拢的嘴角流下来，木子洋更趁机夹起了他的舌头，灵巧的舌头和手指纠缠在一起，玩够了他的舌头木子洋凑过去，用自己的舌头代替手指在口腔里扫荡起来。

岳明辉被他吻得意乱情迷，难耐的扭动起身子，因为药物的缘故，他的身体格外敏感，全身皮肤泛着淡粉色。

 

胸部被灵超细心的照顾着，纤细的手指留恋着格外柔软的胸部，两只手一起揉捏。挺立的乳头被捻弄，带来一阵阵过电般的快感。灵超蹲在岳明辉身边，低下去亲吻他腰腹，柔软的小舌顺着肌肉的纹理舔弄，留下一条条浅浅的水痕。灵超抬起头，手指未停，晶亮的眼睛看向被吻得湿漉漉的岳明辉

“岳妈妈，我弄得舒服吗？”

岳明辉口里含着木子洋的舌头，脖子也被他掐在手里，他只能稍稍侧过头，眯着眼睛看过来，眼角满是快要溢出的情欲。口里模糊的说道

“宝宝，真……唔”

未出口的话语被木子洋吞了进去，灵超像受到了鼓励，张口含住刚刚被吸肿的胸部，安慰似的舔弄起来，轻柔的小舌一次次扫过乳尖，只觉得嘴里渐渐盈满甜蜜的奶香。灵超尝到了甜头，一手安抚另一侧的乳头，另一只手掐上了他敏感的腰侧，激得他敏感腰身无意识的弹动，酥麻的快感蔓延全身。

岳明辉刚刚适应身上两个弟弟的玩弄，双腿却被掰开，一条腿被架在了沙发背上，身下的光景一览无余。冰凉粘稠的液体被淋到股间，顺着臀缝侵蚀着身后的小穴，瞬间海洋的香气溢满了整个空间。卜凡刚刚不知道从哪找出了瓶润肤露，泛红发热的身体遇到冰凉的触感，让岳明辉发出了舒服的叹息。

很快一只大手便抚上了湿淋淋的股间，卜凡掐着一侧的大腿，修长的手指蘸着润肤露直探向后穴，穴口敏感的颤抖两下便被一插到底。被挑起欲望的身体，激烈的吞咽着手指，身下的小口一开一合，温热的肠壁蠕动着缠了上来，卜凡转动着手指安抚着肠肉，很快把手指增加到了两根。手指旋转的挖弄着穴口，让他的内里慢慢变得松软，两指撑开小穴，酸麻的刺激让他两条修长的腿兴奋得颤抖。

异常敏感的身体被弟弟们安抚，岳明辉觉得自己快要软成一滩水。分身在刺激中颤抖的抬起头，饱胀的胸部异常痒麻，好像怎么揉捏都得不到满足。

“嗯啊～胸，好胀。”

意乱情迷之际，身上的弟弟们也不知何时换了位置，卜凡正蹲在自己身前，听到他的话便把吸奶器罩在了一侧胸口上，打开开关，压力感传来，刚好缓解了胸部的痛痒感。真空压力阀门抽动挤压着柔软的胸部，半透明的奶水一小股一小股的流出，释放的快感让他绷紧了身体。

正当他松了口气，半抬头的下体却被卜凡攥在了手里，大手有技巧的揉捏，让刚刚紧绷的身体瞬间软了下去，另一只手揉捏上了柔软的小肚子，很快又被卜凡性感的嘴唇代替。他用牙齿叼弄起腰腹的软肉，岳明辉难耐的挣动两下，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟从口中流泻出来，却被灵超堵在口中。

 

灵超捧着自己的脸，香软的小舌灌进他的口里，还带着点点的奶香。软软的小舌细心的舔过口腔，去纠缠他的舌头。小巧的鼻尖蹭着岳明辉的脸颊，毛茸茸的一颗小脑袋，像是某种小动物。

“嗯～乖宝贝儿”

他怜爱的伸出手，抚上灵超的背，轻轻的抚摸。把人搂入怀中的姿势将两人的距离拉得更近，口腔里温柔的舔弄逐渐变成霸道的翻搅，生涩而激烈的吻竟然让岳明辉这个老手有些喘不过气来。

木子洋抓着他的脚腕，把他修长的腿折了起来，踩在沙发上，大掌也抚摸上了肉感的大腿和臀肉，直接掐了上去。敏感的大腿内侧被掐弄，他下身都在轻轻颤抖，身后被开拓过的小穴，空虚的张开小口。木子洋笑着按了上去，灵巧的指尖在穴口打着转，突然插入一指，引起了身下人一阵颤抖。他毫不留情的用手指操弄起柔软的后穴，两根手指直探向体内的敏感点。

岳明辉的身体在弟弟们的卖力玩弄下，颤抖的迎来了高潮。一股奶水也随着下体的释放喷射出来，顺着吸奶器的阀口流入小奶瓶中。吸奶器吸了一侧的奶水已经积累了小半瓶。卜凡撤下吸奶器，毫不留情装在另一侧的胸口，高潮的余韵让身体格外敏感，只是吸了几下，乳头就颤抖的喷射出一股股的奶水。

直到红肿的乳头再也榨不出一滴乳汁，弟弟们捧着灌了大半瓶的温热的半透明液体，兴奋异常。看着岳明辉的胸口，两侧的乳肉被吸得红肿，涨大的乳头依然挺立着，弟弟们的眼神又暗了几分。

“哎呀，老岳刚刚只有你爽了，这不公平，我们还难受着呢。”

 

听着弟弟充满委屈的语气，岳明辉眯着眼睛，嘴角微微上翘流出了小巧的虎牙，他伸出手就近的搂住了一个弟弟的脖子，轻轻拍着他的背。

不知道是谁先把下体送进了哥哥温暖的小穴，直到结束时，岳明辉的连一根手指都动弹不得。下体已经被撞得麻木，身后的小穴一时也无法合拢，即使清理过，也依然有液体随着动作溢出来。木子洋细心的帮哥哥套好衣服，看着站不稳的哥哥，卜凡提出要背他回去，岳明辉也没有拒绝。灵超走在最后面，大衣口袋里揣着那瓶依然温热的液体，只要手指稍微触碰到，就会不自觉的红了脸。

经过科学的实践证明：非孕期催乳剂实属可行，成功率高，并且，哥哥很舒服。


End file.
